25 Songfic
by MoodyRuby227
Summary: I hate summaries. READ AND REVIEW! Sorry about no disclaimers...
1. The List

Twisted Transistor- Korn

Afterlife- Avenged Sevenfold

Scream-Avenged Sevenfold

Don't Trust Me- 3OH!3

Blinded in Chains- Avenged Sevenfold

Swing (radio edit)- Savage

Pop Princess- The Click 5

That's Not My Name- The Ting Tings

Take Me On the Floor- The Veronicas

The River- Good Charlotte Ft. M. Shadows and Synyster Gates (of Avenged Sevenfold)

Untouched- The Veronicas

When You Were Young- The Killers

Kaidoku Funou- Jinn (Code Geass opening 2, I think)

Shake it- Metro Station

Beautiful- Pharell + Snoop Dogg

Famous Last Words- My Chemical Romance

Taking Over Me- Evanescence

What's Up People!- Maximum the Hormone (Death Note Opening 2)

Betrayed- Avenged Sevenfold

Build God Then We'll Talk- Panic at the Disco

Gimmi That- Chris Brown

Everything- Fefe Dobson

Every Other Time- LFO (Lyte Funky Ones)

Face Down- Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

My Immortal- Evanescence

**Six songs I listen to, the first six that were in the list were too bad to use. If you wanna know what they were let me know. I'll post the first chapter later, yes I will go in order, or tomorrow. **


	2. Kaidoku FunouImpossible to Decipher

**I know I said I'd go in order, but sorry, I couldn't. after the sixth time I listened to Kaidoku Funou/Impossible to Decipher today, I had to write something. This is the first time for me seeing the English translation, so I'm trying to see what Sabrina would see when she reads them, however, it sounds like me. **

There's nothing to explain the feeling I get every time I listen to Kaidoku Funou. It's one of the most beautiful things I've heard. I think.

It makes me sleepy, it makes me excited, it makes me feel like I'm in love, it makes me feel like ripping Puck's head off for reading over my shoulder as I type. Seriously go away. No, go away. Nobody. Dude. I'm getting made. Don't make me…

Sorry about that. A rude comment came out of his mouth just then and I had to teach him a lesson.

_Original Romaji Lyrics and English Translation_

_Yume miteta, yume_

_Hate naki tooku_

_Kawaita hibi no sorairo te no naka_

_The dream that I dreamed_

_Is endlessly distant_

_The sky blue of the desiccated days are in my hand_

I always wondered what these words meant, and now that I know… it sounds like me, dreaming of being in New York again, with my family. Only now my world's being ripped apart by this war.

_Tou kankaku oto no naka de shikousakugo_

_Jikan kankaku no nai kuukan_

_Toushindai oto wo tatete_

_Boku no kao, tsukutte yuku_

_KIREI ni, katahou dake._

_Trial and error within fixed intervals of sound_

_A space without time or dimensions_

_I'll make a life-sized sound_

_And make up my face_

_Beautifully, on only one side._

I feel as if this line talks about having to take care of Daphne. On one side of me, there's this strong girl who can look after my younger sister, be the rock in our ocean of a life, for her to hold on to. When, on the other side, I'm as lost and confused about everything. It's all too much and I feel as if I may fall apart and just die.

_Kono te ni ochita_

_kusari kake no RINGO_

_Kagami ni utsuru, bokura no uragawa made._

_A half-rotted apple_

_Fell into my hand_

_Even our other sides are reflected in the mirror._

Puck. Enough said, ok?

_Tou kankaku oto no naka de shikousakugo_

_Jikan kankaku no nai kuukan_

_Toushindai oto wo tatete_

_Boku no kao, tsukutte yuku_

_KIREI ni, ima mo..._

_Trial and error within fixed intervals of sound_

_A space without time or dimensions_

_I'll make a life-sized sound_

_And make up my face_

_Beautifully, even now..._

I feel stronger as I listen. I feel stronger as I live on.

_Too kankaku hito no naka de shikousakugo_

_Jikan kankaku no nai kuukan_

_Toushindai tsume wo tatete_

_Boku no kao, kezutte yuku_

_KIREI ni, katahou dake._

_Trial and error within distant human sensations_

_A space without time or dimensions_

_I'll bare my claws at the support for my head and body_

_And shave off my face_

_Beautifully, on only one side._

_--Too kankaku._

_--Toushindai._

_--A distant sensation._

_--Life-sized._

Wish for my family to be together always and just stay loving and not die horrible deaths.


	3. Author Note

**I'm taking Beautiful by Pharell and Snoop Dogg out, because I can't make the badness of it go away. I am replacing it with "Zetsubou Billy/ Billy in Despair" by Maximum the Hormone. Another Japanese rock song. sorry.  
**


	4. Afterlife

**Afterlife is my favorite A7X song ever. I fell in love with it the first time I listened to it, and if you want to listen to it, I hope you do too. **

**Nobody expects a depressed Daphne. **

You know, sometimes I really miss my parents. They're gone, you see. Under the ground. Sometimes I wish I'd been born the blond one so I could dye my hair black. It already is black, though. So I added some eyeliner and black clothing and some plastic framed glasses. It seems to work for me.

_Like walking into a dream, so unlike what you've seen _

_So unsure but it seems, cause we've been waiting for you _

_Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste _

_Of your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway _

My sister seems worried for me, but I'm alright. Sure Scarlet hates me for giving up, but I just feel so sad all the time without mom and dad. I mean, if she was sad, I was the one spiraling down the road to razors and eyeliner.

_I see a distant light, but girl this can't be right _

_Such a surreal place to see so how did this come to be _

_Arrived too early _

Sabrina always thought she was the one who didn't belong, but a few days into our new life and she already found the person she would spend the rest of it with. I just liked the food and the puppy. Then I realized something was missing.

_And when I think of all the places I just don't belong _

_I've come to grips with life and realize this is going too far _

I need to go back to my former life, when I believed, and I was a happy and bouncy little girl. Or so everybody says. I really dislike the fact I cannot find love. I feel so alone in this world. I just want to leave it and go someplace else. Anywhere else. I used to pretend I was somewhere else, with someone else. Someone who loved me.

_I don't belong here, we gotta move on dear, escape from this afterlife _

_Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here _

_A place of hope and no pain, perfect skies with no rain _

_Can leave this place but refrain, cause we've been waiting for you _

_Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste _

_Of your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway _

Sometimes, I can go into Puck's room and pretend I'm in a faraway place, like Africa, and I'm swimming in the ocean. Then, Sabrina and Puck would burst out of the dense forest, arguing again, and I realize it's not real. That's when I become the most depressed. I can't find anywhere to be alone anymore, to pretend.

_This peace on earth's not right (With my back against the wall) _

_No pain or sign of time (I'm much too young to fall) _

_So out of place don't wanna stay, I feel wrong and that's my sign _

_I've made up my mind _

Sabrina tried to make me stay, but I just couldn't do it. And I look back and smile a little. I betrayed her, too.

_ Gave me your hand but realize I just wanna say goodbye _

_Please understand I have to leave and carry on my own life _

_I don't belong here, I gotta move on dear, escape from this afterlife _

_Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here _

_Got nothing against you and surely I'll miss you _

_This place full of peace and light, and I'd hope you might _

_Take me back inside when the time is right _

Looking down on myself, I look tiny, and too young for this. I shouldn't be wearing the eyeliner and strange clothing. I mean, like for them, I should be wearing the monkey shirt and balloon pants. Stupid clothing.

_Loved ones back home all crying cause they're already missing me _

_I pray by the grace of God that there's somebody listening _

Nobody let me be the real me, always expecting a bubbly little girl to come bursting out of that room every morning, eager for the black chicken soup, or glowing waffles. The morning I came out sad, tired and in black was a sad one for them.

_Give me a chance to be that person I wanna be _

_(I am unbroken; I'm choking on this ecstasy) _

_Oh Lord I'll try so hard but you gotta let go of me _

_(Unbreak me, unchain me, I need another chance to live) _

Maybe I could ask for another chance in life. They look kind of sad without me.

_I don't belong here, I gotta move on dear, escape from this afterlife _

_Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here _

_Got nothing against you and surely I'll miss you _

_This place full of peace and light, and I'd hope you might _

_Take me back inside when the time is right_


	5. Zetsubou Billy Billy in Despair

**I know it's a bit weak, but I really like this song and I'm always screaming along to it in the car so... This is what I picture Daphne doing. **

Sabrina and Puck had just finished Death Note, when Daphne came running down the stairs. "Play that song again!" she said.

"I'm sorry Marshallow I just deleted it. Sorry."

So she downloaded it. Zetsubou Billy.

"OMG this is awesome." and the next thing you know she's up on her bed singing it at the top of her lungs, in Japanese.

_Original Romaji Lyrics/English Translation_

_Towa ni utsu kono ichi peeji hakanai senpou sono me ni_

_Aigan sezumo hou ni aku tsunagourou e_

_This page of everlasting depression, fleeting tactics in those eyes_

_Without entreatment, an evil act tied to prison_

_Nooto ni moudoku bannou ni osore idaku_

_Oouso no mousou ni yodare ga taema naku_

_Sabaki hanzai toukatsu to hozaku_

_Dare ga dakaisaku nado wakaru?_

_Poisoned by a notebook, grasping onto fear from earthly desires_

_Incessantly drooling from the delusion of giant lies_

_Judgement, prattling on about generalizations of crime_

_Who would be able to do anything like break the deadlock?_

_Menzai no waarudo_

_Seisai no waado_

_A world of acquittal_

_words of sanction_

_Eru netsu masa ni "desu paireetsu"_

_Aganau houritsu geemu_

_Heating up, surely like "death pirates"_

_Compensating with games of law_

_Zetsubou za birii iza rinri_

_Saa tomerarenai Eraser Rain_

_Zetsubou za birii iza rinri_

_Saa tomerarenai Eraser Rain_

_Tomerarenai Eraser Rain_

_Despair, the Billy, come on, morals_

_Come now, unstoppable Eraser rain_

_Despair, the Billy, come on, morals_

_Come now, unstoppable Eraser rain_

_Unstoppable Eraser rain_

_Akairo shita hakai no uta owaranai no?_

_Itsu kara hanbun noizu?_

_A crimson colored song of destruction, will it end?_

_How long has it been half made of noise?_

_Yo no naka ni hisomi rakka shita "are" wa nee ka?_

_Dare ga kakikaeru sekai no kegare wa?_

_Shoumetsu no rensa ni zawatsuku gekai_

_Masutaa massatsu unmei no jibaku_

_Do you have "that" which was buried by society?_

_Who is the one to overwrite the filth of this world?_

_The earth is all astir in a chain of destruction_

_Master, obliteration, a suicide bombing of fate_

_Menzai no waarudo_

_Seisai no waado_

_A world of acquittal_

_Words of sanction_

_Eru netsu masa ni "desu paireetsu"_

_Aganau houritsu geemu_

_Heating up, surely like "death pirates"_

_Compensating with games of law_

_Zetsubou za birii iza rinri_

_Saa tomerarenai Eraser Rain_

_Zetsubou za birii iza rinri_

_Saa tomerarenai Eraser Rain_

_Tomerarenai Eraser Rain_

_Despair, the Billy, come on, morals_

_Come now, unstoppable Eraser rain_

_Despair, the Billy, come on, morals_

_Come now, unstoppable Eraser rain_

_Unstoppable Eraser rain_

_Ai chie kurabe kinpaku ego no kussetsu sadisuto_

_Danpen janen no tettsui ubare yuku seimei_

_Gokuakunin ga houwa shikyuu zaininkiri_

_Hantei! "Jinken" "Jiken" "Zouo" zouki hiroge zange_

_Hokusoemu shinigami inga kankei naze?_

_Shinsou mina shirienu sono aware_

_Love, a battle of wits, tension, bending of the ego, a sadist_

_Fragments from the hammer of an evil mind, robbing one of life_

_Saturated with criminals, the urgent murder of a sinner_

_Verdict! "Human rights" "Scandals" "Hatred" bowels expanding, repentance_

_Snickering gods of death, why this repercussion?_

_The truth is, not all can know this misery_

_"KIRA" We are the "KIRA"_

_My name is "KIRA" Even your "KIRA"_

_Ue de yami sougi no shuraba shinri rongi PEACE_

_Eraa munen nanmannen fubin_

_Ue de yami sougi no shuraba shinri rongi PEACE_

_eraa munen nanmannen fubin_

_"KIRA" We are the "KIRA"_

_My name is "KIRA" Even your "KIRA"_

_Above us is the battle site of a dark funeral, truth, PEACE negotiations_

_Erroneous regret for many a long year, pity_

_Above us is the battle site of a dark funeral, truth, PEACE negotiations_

_Erroneous regret for many a long year, pity_

_Bou ransei zetsubou ni pein_

_Outbursts, troubled times, the pain of despair_

_Zetsubou za birii iza rinri_

_Saa tomerarenai Eraser Rain_

_Zetsubou za birii iza rinri_

_Saa tomerarenai Eraser Rain_

_Tomerarenai Eraser Rain_

_Despair, the Billy, come on, morals_

_Come now, unstoppable Eraser rain_

_Despair, the Billy, come on, morals_

_Come now, unstoppable Eraser rain_

_Unstoppable Eraser rain_

_Dancin' shinzou no Bloody ai gouon na neiro wa sei_

_Dancin' shinzou no Bloody ai gouon na neiro wa sei_

_Tomerarenai unmei sa rensa reesu _

_Dancin' bloody hearts, love, that thunderous tone is life_

_Dancin' bloody hearts, love, that thunderous tone is life_

_Unstoppable fate, chained race _


	6. Taking Over Me

**I am soooo depressed right now. The boy I like, as most of you know (Brad), was a little to close to his friend, and he might be gay. So I am crying and wishing I could just smack him and tell him, "look, this is hawt stuff you're gonna miss out on by being gay. LIKE ME!!!!!" and a few other choice words, but anyway, here goes my depressed writer self again.**

Daphne sat in her new room with her best friend, Red. She thought of when she lost her parents, and what she felt.

_You don't remember me but I remember you_

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you_

_But who can decide what they dream?_

_And dream I do_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

She thought they left she and her sister all alone in the world and left them for nothing. She had no idea. She felt as if love weren't real anymore. She knew though, love was real. She felt it toward her sister like she never felt before, and started to feel hatred too.

_Have you forgotten all I know_

_and all we had?_

_You saw me mourning my love for you_

_and touched my hand_

_I knew you loved me then_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

Daphne was growing up. A few years later, and she found her parents and re-met them for whom she knew them now. She saw her hatred grow, she didn't want to be like the evil man who kept away fairytales and a whole other part of her life, yet she wanted to be the beautiful, powerful woman they hadn't seen in their mother.

_I look in the mirror and see your face_

_If I look deep enough_

_So many things inside that are just like you_

_are taking over_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

_You're taking over me_

_Taking over me_

And so she hated Henry.


	7. Twisted Transistor

**Twisted Transistor ROCKS!! My mom says it sounds more like Marilyn Manson than Korn, but it is most definitely Korn. I first heard it in the background of an NCIS in Abbey's lab and now I listen to it like, 5 times a day. So, after the first six BAD songs I had to skip, this is the one I listen to most in a day.**

_Hey you! Hey you! Devil's little sister,_

_Listening to your twisted transistor. _

_Hold it between your legs. _

_Turn it up! Turn it up! _

_The wind is coming through. _

_Can't get enough... _

Moth sat in the dungeon, preparing. Exercising and such. She would reap her revenge on the Grimm girl who stole Puck's heart. She called the guard over, he came. Big mistake. She conked him on the head and escaped.

_A lonely life where no one understands you,_

_But don't give up because the music do. _

_Music do! Music do!_

_Music do! Music do!_

_Music do! Music do!_

As she flew, she thought of her darling Puck, finally asking herself, Why doesn't he understand? This made her pause in mid-flight and rethink her decisions. She thought and thought and thought. So long, the sun came up, sunk down and came up again before she finished. She knew what to do.

_Because the music do, _

_And then it's reaching ,_

_Inside you, forever preaching._

_"F you too!" _

_Your screams, a whisper, _

_Hang on you, _

_Twisted transistor. _

Moth flew to the Grimm household and knocked politely on the door. The little, black-haired Grimm opened it. "Yes?"

Then saw who it was. She threw an orange at her, surprised when Moth let it splatter all over herself, and just smiled. "Little one, may I come in and rationally discuss things with your sister?" and so Daphne let her in, because she is one to trust most people and thought the crazy fairy had re-rationalized her thoughts on her sister.

_Hey you, hey you, finally you get it. _

_The world ain't fair, _

_Eat you if you let it._

_And as your tears fall on, _

_Your breasts, your dress._

_Vibrations coming through,_

_You're in a mess... _

In the dungeon, Sabrina sat and wept. In the Grimm household, Daphne sat and wept. Puck lay dead on the kitchen floor. And Moth??? She whipped Sabrina relentlessly, making her bleed. She waited for it to heal, and let it bleed again.

_A lonely life where no one understands you, _

_But don't give up because the music do. _

_Music do! Music do!_

_Music do! Music do!_

_Music do! Music do!_

See, Moth realized, during that time of thought in mid-flight, she didn't need Puck, all she wanted to do was torture the oldest Grimm girl. She laughed and laughed and laughed while Sabrina held out. and when Sabrina died, Moth just sat there, staring at the decomposing body.

_Because the music do,_

_And then it its reaching, _

_Inside you, forever preaching. _

_"F you too!" _

_Your screams, a whisper, _

_Hang on you, _

_Twisted transistor. _

_Music do! Music do!_

_Music do! Music do!_

_Music do! Music do!_

_Music do! Music do!_

She laughed and laughed and laughed while Sabrina held out.

_Hey you! Hey you! This won't hurt a bit. _

_This won't hurt a bit! This won't hurt! _

_Says who? Says who? _

_Anesthetize this witch! _

_Anesthetize this witch! Anesthetize! _

_Just let me be. _

_Between you and me, don't fit. _

And when Sabrina died, Moth just sat there, staring at the decomposing body.

_Music do,_

_And then it its reaching._

_Inside you, forever preaching._

_"F you too!" _

_Your screams, a whisper, _

_Hang on you, _

_Twisted transistor._

Then Moth drank the poison.

**I feel pretty good. I just killed off three characters in a book series with a song... That makes me feel all warm inside, knowing I have that power.**


	8. Scream

_**I though I'd do one about Mirror, it seems to go with the song. **_

He sat in the room with the mirrors, watching and waiting. Thinking back to the day he began this. He knew he corrupted many Everafters by making this group against the Grimms. Some days he felt bad about it, but others, he was so glad he did.

_Caught up in this madness too blind to see_

_Woke animal feelings in me_

_Took over my sense and I lost control_

_I'll taste your blood tonight_

He watched as the Grimms fought against the dragons and evil Everafters. They all thought Mayor Heart was the leader. Oh how wrong they were. He hoped to strike fear in their hearts and minds when they finally found out it was him.

_You know I make you wanna scream_

_You know I make you wanna run from me baby_

_But know it's too late you've wasted all your time_

Oh how he laughed and laughed when he thought this.

_Yeah!_

He had Oz slip Veronica and Henry the sleeping potion, then took the baby once it was born. He did not care to name it, he just called it 'his plan'.

_Relax while you're closing your eyes to me _

_So long as I'm setting you free _

_With your arms by your side there's no struggling _

_Pleasure's all mine this time _

Then he decided to lie low for a while, letting the other disturbances in the Grimms' life take over temporarily.

_Mmmmmm_

Once again, he thought of the day he would come out and tell everyone who he was. He laughed, as he had before.

_You know I make you wanna scream _

_You know I make you wanna run from me baby _

_But know it's too late you've wasted all your time _

He though of the day he recruited Heart, and how she loved this new powerful feeling of being a part of the evil. She had laughed maniacally, and sat there grinning for hours after he already left.

_Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring _

_Cover me, unwanted clemency _

_Scream till there's silence _

_Scream while there's life left, vanishing _

_Scream from the pleasure_

_Unmask your desire, perishing _

Sometimes he regretted all his "mistakes" as the Grimms would no doubt call his evil actions, but then he remembered what he was aiming for, and knew his freedom was worth it.

_We've all had a time where we've lost control _

_We've all had our time to grow _

_I'm hoping I'm wrong but I know I'm right _

_I'll hunt again one night _

_MMMMMM_

Then came the day when the older Grimm girl discovered his plot. He laughed and held the baby for she, her sister and that annoying fairy to see. He bragged about his wonderful plan and then jumped in the book.

_You know I make you wanna scream _

_You know I make you wanna run from me baby _

_But know it's too late you've wasted all your time _

He would remember the look on her face forever.

_Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring _

_Cover me, unwanted clemency _

_Scream till there's silence _

_Scream while there's life left, vanishing _

_Scream from the pleasure_

_Unmask your desire, perishing _

_OH!_

_(Sweet guitar)_

_Some live repressing their instinctive feelings _

_Protest the way we're built don't point the blame on me _

_Scream, scream, scream the way you would if I ravaged your body _

_Scream, scream, scream the way you would if I ravaged your mind _

_Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring _

_Cover me, unwanted clemency _

_Scream till there's silence _

_Scream while there's life left, vanishing _

_Scream from the pleasure_

_Unmask your desire, perishing_


	9. My Immortal

**I do not own the Sister Grimm, or the song "My Immortal" by Evanescence. Thank you for reading and remember to review five times for the next chapter, please.**

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

Sabrina felt at odds with herself. For one, she tired of being at the Grimm household and stuck in Ferryport Landing. The second thing that bothered her was the reason she couldn't leave. Puck. Mush as she hated to admit it, she had fallen in love with the mischievous fairy boy with the green eyes and arrogant attitude.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

She remembered what it was like living without her parents, and their new baby brother (who they had not learned about until the adventures during the war) and sighed. It was all too painful to remember, and wished there was something magical that could help her by filling in all those years without them with false memories. She wanted to feel happy again.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

She remembered Daphne's nightmares. She woke to the little Grimm screaming more than once a night. She did not like this aspect of her sister's life.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

The there's Puck. She hates him, she loves him, he annoys her, he intoxicates her with his scent and voice. He started to grow and now his voice sounded deeper and he was thinking of dying his hair black, which Sabrina secretly thought would look mighty fine on the boy. She wished his stubble could be black too…

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase-_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

Puck was there all those years, and wasn't at the same time. She missed him, even though he sat next to, or across from her every day at mealtime.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

She curled into a little ball and cried herself to sleep, wishing her life could be different, but all the same, glad it had turned out the way it did.


	10. When You Were Young

_You sit there in your heartache_

_Waiting on some beautiful boy to_

_To save you from your old ways_

_You play forgiveness_

_Watch it now_

_Here he comes_

Henry walked toward his little girl, the blond one, in her mother's arms. He smiled down at the blue eyed baby and made cooing noises. The baby laughed.

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus_

_But he talks like a gentleman_

_Like you imagined_

_When you were young_

Puck walked up the aisle, Henry was fuming and stood at the side with the other men, glaring at Puck. If this is what makes his little girl happy, he would let it be.

_Can we climb this mountain_

_I don't know_

_Higher now than ever before_

_I know we can make it if we take it slow_

_Let's take it easy_

_Easy now_

_Watch it go_

Henry gathered the woman up in his arms, after all she was just a little girl, and he had hurt her. Their first fight, over a little thing.

_We're burning down the highway skyline_

_On the back of a hurricane_

_That started turning_

_When you were young_

_When you were young_

Henry held his grandchild in his arms and smiled at the blonde haired blue eyed boy. He knew this boy would be the one to save them all.

_And sometimes you close your eyes_

_And see the place where you used to live_

_When you were young_

Sabrina woke up in screams, she had dreamt they left Ferryport and she left Puck too. She sat with tears streaming down her face until her dad came in and held her. She had dreamt he took them away from the family.

_They say the devil's water_

_It ain't so sweet_

_You don't have to drink right now_

_But you can dip your feet_

_Every once in a little while_

When Daphne woke up, she heard laughter, she felt something on her head. There was the basketball and Sabrina and Puck were rolling on the floor laughing. Puck had finally corrupted Sabrina.

_You sit there in your heartache_

_Waiting on some beautiful boy to_

_To save you from your old ways_

_You play forgiveness_

_Watch it now_

_Here he comes_

Sabrina looked down the aisle at her beautifully handsome groom and smiled as tears came out of her eyes, on this day, one year ago, they had gotten together and were soon engaged to marry on their anniversary.

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus_

_But he talks like a gentleman_

_Like you imagined_

_When you were young_

_(talks like a gentleman)_

_(like you imagined)_

_When you were young\_

Veronica looked at the man who would marry her eldest daughter in the future, right now they were fighting. His face was bright red and his wings were flapping furiously. he had emerald eyes, a sign of anger and his hair whipped in the wind. He was definitely Sabrina's type.

_I said he doesn't look a thing like Jesus_

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus_

_But more than you'll ever know _


End file.
